Old Friends
by Pixiedustmagic
Summary: Jinx is now a Teen Titan and has moved into the Tower. The Titans are still recovering over a couple of close friends leaving them. How will Jinx and the Titans react when a couple of old friends come to visit? Please read my story Secrets of Jinx first or else some of this won't make sense.
1. Chapter 1

**This is only my second story. I hope you like it. Please read my story Secrets of Jinx or else some of this will not make sense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Young Justice, the Justice League or polka dotted turtles.(That last one was just a random thought.)**

Jinx POV

Some things are easy. Like learning to ride a bicycle or making a cake. Some things are not. Like taking a test or skiing down a mountain. I think that going to the good side after being trained to be bad since you were ten, goes under"not easy". I think I've adjusted pretty well though. Everybody recognizes me as a hero now, and they don't judge me because of my past. I now live in the Tower with Beastboy,Cyborg,Raven, and Starfire. I'm part of their team now, and I love it.

Beastboy is like a little brother I never had. An extremely annoying little brother. We get along really well. We fight some times, but that's to be expected. We laugh alot more then we fight.

Cyborg is like my big brother. My protective big brother. I used to have a crush on him when he went to HIVE as Stone. But that's past. I play video games with him and BB(and win.) and we get along get fairly well.

I get along really well with Raven. With her being my distant cousin and all. We talk all the time, and I can usually even coax a smile out of her.**(Please read my story Secrets of Jinx or else that won't make sense to you.)**

Starfire is so perky it hurts sometimes. Despite that, I like her well enough. We talk alot about our lives. She gives surprisingly good advice. I swear she broke a bone last time she hugged me though.

Six months after I had moved into the Tower, I was flopped down on my purple bean bag chair in my room reading a book when the doorbell rang.

"Is anybody going to get that?" I called.

"To busy playing Mega Monkeys 4!" Beastboy called back. I rolled my eyes and ran towards the door. I almost fainted when I saw who was at the door. Instead I turned on my communicator and called Cyborg. "Cyborg." I said hoping that my voice wasn't shaking. " We have visitors."

"Who is it?" he asked. "Argent? Bumblebee?"

" No." I answered. " It's Boy Blunder, the fastest idiot alive, and their new team."

**I know it`s short but it`s only the first chapter. Please review!**

**Pixiedustmagic**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everybody who reviewed. Including:**

unknown4499

krikanalo

LttleBlackStar

**Pixiedustmagic: Do I really have to do this every time?**

**Jinx:Yes, yes you do.**

**Pixiedustmagic: But don't you think it`s kinda obvious? If I owned it, I would make sure you got more screen time!**

**Jinx: Well, I'm flattered, but you still have to do it.**

**Pixiedustmagic:llsighsll (In bored tone) I do not own the Teen Titans or Young Justice or the Justice League. (Perks up a bit) But Gravity is my own OC. **

Jinx POV

"It's Boy Blunder, the fastest idiot alive, and their new team." I said to my communicator. Robin and Kid Flash winced at their less then flattering nicknames.

Cyborg's voice got serious. "Alright. I'll call the rest of the team and we'll be down there in a few minutes." He turned off his communicator and I looked at our guests.

"Come in." I said. I led them to the main room where they sat down. I felt Kid Flash looking at me, but he didn't say anything and neither did I. As we were waiting for the rest of the team, I took in Robin and Kid Flash's new friends.

There was a green skinned girl who I assumed was a martian. She had freckles and shoulder length red hair. She wore a costume that looked alot like Martian Manhunter`s.

Beside her sat a dark haired boy who looked around 16. He had blue eyes and wore a black t-shirt with the famous "S" logo on it.

Standing near Kid Flash was a dark skinned boy. He had gills, just like Aqualad. He had blue eyes are whitish hair.

Sitting beside Robin was a pretty dark haired girl. She had blue eyes and her hair came up to her shoulders. She wore a magician's costume.

A blonde girl sat beside her. She had grey eyes and wore her hair in a pony tail. She wore a costume remarkably like Green Arrow's. For some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her. **(I wonder if any of you can guess from where she knows her.)**

Just then Cyborg and the rest of the team walked in. Their reactions when they saw Robin and Kid Flash varied.

As soon as Starfire saw the Boy Blunder, her knees gave way. I quickly ran forward to support her.

Raven as usual, showed little emotion. But after knowing her since childhood**(Again, please read my story Secrets of Jinx.) **I could read her better then most people. First she felt surprised. Then she felt angry. But she settled on confusion.

Cyborg stood as stiff as a board. I could tell he was trying to keep his emotions under control. He was no doubt, feeling more then a little angry.

When Beastboy saw his old friends his mouth went into an O. He stood there shocked for a moment, until he shook himself out of it. He took on a position much like Cyborg's. Stiff as a rock and with about as emotion as one.

Kid Flash and Robin stood there a little awkwardly. "Hi guys." said Kid Flash weakly. Robin gave a small wave.

Raven stepped forward. "Let's skip the formalities." she said in monotone. "Why are you here?"

The dark skinned boy cleared his throat. "Batman sent us here. He said he wanted us to check out the Teen Titans."

The blonde girl laughed. "When he said that, Robin pretty much jumped out of his seat, and Kid Flash almost choked on his chips." I frowned. What was it about her that seemed so familiar?

Cyborg stepped forward. "Can I talk to your leader?" he asked. "I am the leader." said the dark skinned dude.

Now it was Beastboy's turn to step forward. "Dude, why isn't Robin the leader?" he asked. "Who are you people anyway?"

Robin shifted his weight sheepishly. "I guess it`s time for introductions." he said. "This is Cyborg." he pointed at our metal leader. " He's a well, a cyborg. He has weapons and all types of gadgets built into his body. Starfire." he pointed to our resident alien princess. "She can fly, has super strength, and shoots starbolts. Raven." he said pointing to my Azarathian cousin. **(Again, please read Secrets of Jinx.) **" She's a magic user. Beastboy." he pointed to the small green changeling. " He can change into any animal at will. And Jinx." he pointed to me, the Mistress of Misfortune "She uses bad luck magic." At my name, the blonde girl gasped.

"J-jinx?" she asked. " As in Jinx Willows?"

"Yeah." I said. "Why?" I was even more sure I knew this girl now. The girl recovered from her shock quickly. "It's just, that aren't you a villain?" she asked hastily.

I groaned. " Long story short." I said. "I was bad. Now I'm good."

Robin nodded. "Teen Titans," he said. "Meet Young Justice. This is Aqualad." he pointed to the dark skinned guy.

"I am confused." said Starfire. "Friend Aqualad is with Titans East, correct?"

"I believe you are speaking of my friend Garth." the dark skinned guy said.

Robin nodded. "Yes. This is a different Aqualad. He has the same powers as the Aqualad you know. This is Zatanna." he pointed at the magician girl. " She's also a magic user, like Jinx and Raven." Raven and I looked at each other, impressed. It wasn't easy to use magic. "This is Miss. Martian." Robin continued. He pointed to the martian girl. " She has the same powers as her uncle, Martian Manhunter. This is Super boy." he pointed to the dude wearing the "S" logo. "He's a clone of Superman. He has the same powers, except for the flight and heat vision. Last of all, this is Artemis." he pointed to the blonde girl. "She's Green Arrow's niece, and very talented with the bow and arrow." My brain tingled at the name "Artemis". It was familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. "Aqualad is the leader." Robin said.

" Why are you not leader, Robin?" Starfire asked. I noticed she didn't say Friend Robin. Robin noticed it too and winced. "That didn't quite work out." Robin answered.

" So you said you were here to investigate us?" I asked. Aqualad nodded. "We will just observe you and ask a few questions." he said.

Just then the doorbell rang. Star went to answer it. I heard her say "Hello friend!" A girl walked in. Except she wasn't walking on the floor. She was walking on the ceiling. She was Asian with brown eyes, and long dark hair. She wore a dark blue skirt over black tights, and a dark blue shirt with short sleeves. She came down from the ceiling and tackled me with a hug. " Gosh Jaz." I said. " I saw you last week."

"Right, sorry." she giggled. She helped me up.

"Who's this?" asked Kid Flash.

"That's Gravity." said Raven.

"She controls well, gravity." I said. "She's a member of Titans East, now that Speedy is gone."

"My real name is-" Jaz started.

"Whoa." Raven cut her off. " You just met them. You really want to tell them your secret identity?"

Jaz nodded."It'll be fine." she said. " My real name is Jasmine De Silva. But you can call me Jaz, or Jazzy. Everybody does."

"You're from another branch of the Titans?" Zatanna asked. Jaz nodded.

"How many are there?" asked Ms. Martian. I answered for her. " Four. Us the main group, Titans Central, Titans East, and Titans Europe."

"I came here, because Titans East needs your help." Jaz said.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked quickly.

"We need back up. There's twenty of these giant monsters attacking our city." Jaz answered. "We also need Raven for her healing powers. The twins are hurt."

"I can help with the healing." I said. Raven had been teaching me more complex magic. I looked at Raven and she nodded. When I looked back, I found both Kid Flash and Artemis looking at me. I can guess why Kid Flash was looking at me, but why the archer?

"Come on everybody." said Cyborg. "To the T-ship." He glanced at Aqualad. "You and your team can `observe`." Aqualad nodded and we piled into the T-ship.

"I came in the Titans East ship." said Jaz. "I can take about three people with me." Raven, Starfire, and I got out and went with Jaz to the TE ship. Jaz turned it on and we headed towards Steel City.

**Did you like it? Can you imagine the drama when the Titans East see Bird Boy and KF? What about when the two Aqualads see each other again? Find out in the next chapter! I sound like the end of a TV show... Anyway review!**

**Pixiedustmagic**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really really really really really want to thank all of you who reviewed.**

**LttleBlackStar **** for being funny and helpful at the same time.**

**And especially ****unknown4499**** . You helped me alot. Thank you for your great suggestions. I am using almost all of them in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If you hadn't guessed already, I do not own the Teen Titans. **

Jinx POV

Cyborg had designed the TE ship, so naturally it was super efficient. We arrived at Steel in little less then twenty minutes. Jaz flew us into the down town area. There were around fifteen giant slime monsters attacking citizens and buildings. The Titans East were trying to fend them off. "They must have defeated some while I was gone." said Jaz seriously. Usually them words. "Jaz" and "seriously" do not fit together in the same sentence unless the sentence is "Seriously Jaz, stop bouncing around the room." That meant I wasn't talking to Jaz anymore. I was talking to Gravity. Jaz was always alot more focused and alot more serious in battle. "Come on!" she said. She jumped out of the ship and ran toward the monsters. Me, Raven, and Star quickly followed her. "Gravity!" cried Bumblebee. "Thank goodness you're here!" Gravity nodded and quickly turned a monster upside down with her powers. Once the monster was high enough she sent it crashing back down to the ground. "Great job!" Bumblebee said. She spotted me and Raven. " The Mas y Menos are injured. They're over that way." she pointed to the left. Raven and I nodded and started running off in that direction. But then Raven stopped me. "Look." she said. I turned to see what she was looking at. The two Aqualads had spotted each other. **(I'm going to call them Aqualad YJ and Aqualad TT for simplicity sake. ) **

"Kaldur?" Aqualad TT asked. Aqualad YJ nodded. "What are you doing here?" Aqualad TT continued while sending water attacks at the slime monsters. " I thought you were back in Atlantis, studying magic." Aqualad YJ shook his head. "The King has taken me as his new apprentice." he said. " I am the new Aqualad." Aqualad TT stared at him, but was shocked back to reality when a slime monster sent a slime ball at him. "I thought he might find a new Aqualad one day, but..." "I know." said Aqualad YJ. "It does feel strange to be sharing a name." Aqualad TT laughed at this. "Will you help me with the slime monster, Aqualad?" Aqualad YJ laughed too. "Of course Aqualad." He began sending water attacks at the slime monster as well.

"Come on." I pulled Raven. "We have to go help the Mas y Menos." Raven nodded and we continued down the streets. We found the Mas y Menos laying down on a side walk. They're costumes were all ripped and I think one of them might have a broken arm while the other might have a broken leg. "Hola señorita Raven and señorita Jinx." they said weakly. Raven kneeled down beside them and I did the same. I began my healing magic and Raven did the same. It had taken some time to learn how to use bad luck magic to heal. But eventually Raven had succeeded in teaching me. I imagined the Mas y Menos well. I imagined their cuts closing and their broken bones mending. They sighed in relief. "Muchas gracias." they said. Then they joined hands and sped away. "I wonder if Bee realized that Robin and Kid Flash are here." I said. Just then I heard a loud cry. 'WHAT ARE BIRD BRAIN AND KID IDIOT DOING HERE?! AFTER LEAVING US?"

"I'd say she figured it out." Raven said dryly. Then we stood up and went to go join the battle.

~~~~~~~~~~`Insert Break line thing here~~~~~~~~~~``

Defeating the slime monsters turned out to be a piece of cake with the Titans East, Young Justice, and us combined. We all stood in front of the T-ship. "Good bye friends!" called Starfire. Jaz pulled me into a big hug. I swear the only person who hugged tighter then her was Starfire. "I'll see you this weekend okay?" she said. I nodded. Me, Raven, Jaz, and Starfire were meeting at Argent's house on the weekend. We all crammed into the T-ship and headed back to Titans Tower.

Kid Flash POV

We all exited the T-ship and went back inside the tower. Everybody was either acting all stiff and formal around me and Robin, or really angry. I guess could understand that, but I wish things were how they used to be.

I glanced over at Jinx. I had learned a long time ago that when her eyes started glowing pink, you better run. Thankfully they hadn't gone glow in the dark mode yet. But I had a feeling if I pushes my luck, they would.

Jinx hadn't changed her look much. She kept the whole witch outfit, but lost the platform shoes. She traded them in for flats.

We all walked into the main room. Kaldur began to talk. "We just need to ask you a few questions. Then we'll stay for a couple more days to observe." All the Titans nodded. Kaldur was about to ask his first question when someone materialized beside Jinx. **(You have to read Secrets of Jinx or else the rest of the chapter will not make sense.)** She had red hair, tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were red, but other then that she looked exactly like Jinx. I wasn't startled because I knew who this was. The same couldn't be said for the rest for Young Justice -other then Robin- . "Guess who's back?!" the girl asked. The rest of Young Justice was ready to attack the girl. Zatanna stopped them. "Guys relax." she said. "She's not even really here. She's a spirit." Jinx laughed. "Long story. This is my dead twin sister Amber. She pops in for a visit at the most random times. The rest of the team has gotten use to it, and Raven's her cousin so she's was already used to it." Young Justice still looked a little startled but they sat back down. Jinx turned to Amber. "So what's up?" "Nothing much." Amber answered. "I just wanted to say hello." She caught sight of me and Robin and her eyes started to glow red. "What are these two doing here?" she asked. "They left this team." She looked at me. "Do you have any idea what you put my sister through?!" Her voice started to rise. "WHAT YOU PUT ALL OF THEM THROUGH?" She looked at Robin. "AND YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE LEADER!" She started yelling at us in another language. To be it sounded like "JUF DAJFBSHJA AJQ,AKJKHS." "What's she saying?" I asked Jinx. She looked at Raven and smiled. "She swearing at you two in Tri-realm, the main dialect in Azarath, Metrion, and Zinthos." Amber yelled another word very loudly. Raven winced. "She just called you a- you know what? I think it's better you don't know what she's saying." Amber seemed to be starting to loose steam. Eventually she stopped yelling. She turned back to Jinx and Raven. "Alright Tally, Rae. I'll see you this weekend at Argent's. Feel free to tell me if anyone is bugging you." She glared at me and Robin. "I may not have a physical form, but that makes so much easier to haunt them." She grinned evilly and Jinx laughed. "Alright, see you Amby." She turned to look at all of Young Justice. They were staring at her with their mouths open. "What?" she asked.

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you**

**krikanalo **

**LttleBlackStar **

**unknown4499 **

**KaytieGrl **

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? Let me drill it into your head. I. Do. Not. Own. The. Teen. Titans! Or Young Justice for that matter!**

Jinx POV

After Young Justice asked us a zillion boring questions (When were you formed? Who are your main adversaries? Etc. etc.) we decided to go to bed as it was already 10:00 at night. As I was heading to my room, Raven pulled me aside.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I knew what she meant. Having Robin and Kid Flash( especially Kid Flash) back in the Tower was bringing back some painful memories.

"I'm fine." I assured her. She didn't seem to buy it. She walked off to her room, throwing me one last concerned glance. As I went to my room, I thought about Raven's question. Maybe I wasn't okay. I decided to go to Starfire. She was in the same boat as me, with Robin in the Tower. And, as I have said before, she gives really good advice.

I knocked on her door. Rap, rap, rap. She opened the door for me. "Hello Friend Jinx." she said. "Come in." I noticed her eyes were slightly puffy.

"Star, were you...crying?" I asked concerned. She gave a small nod. "Seeing Robin again is giving me emotional stress." I gave her a sympathetic look. "That's what I want to talk to you about." I said. "I'm having the same problem with Kid Flash." Starfire sat down on her bed. "Sit." she said. I gently picked up her worm pet Silkie and moved him out of the way. Then I sat down beside her. "So," I said turning to her. "What do I do? How do I act around him?" Starfire thought for a moment. "I think we have to move on. They left us, so I think we should leave behind any painful memories of them."

"So you mean pretend like they didn't crush our souls into a million pieces." I summed up. Starfire nodded. "We can be friendly around them." she said. "But not overly friendly. They have moved on, and we should too." I gave her a hug. "Thanks Star. I'll see you tomorrow." I got up and left the room.

Artemis POV

As I was walking down the hall to the guest room Cyborg had assigned me, I saw Jinx coming out of Starfire's room. I gave her a nervous smile and she waved back. Then she went into her room. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was scared she would recognize me. I have a feeling she thought I was familiar, but she didn't know from where. I had missed her, but if she recognized me, that would blow my whole cover. The rest of the team thought I was Green Arrow's niece. If Jinx told them she knew me from her childhood, they would figure out that my relations were definitely not super heroes.

I knew her as a child. My parents were both villains, and she was a villain, so we knew each other well. Most people don't know this, but villains have a tight knit community. Jinx and I used to train with eachother. We were best friends in fact. I was glad she didn't see me shooting when we were fighting the slime monsters, because then she would recognize me instantly.

_~Flash Back~_

_I carefully aimed my arrow at the bullseye. When I was sure my aim was steady, I let the arrow go. It didn't hit the bullseye, it hit part of the outer rim._

"_Good try Missy!" the girl next to me said. I turned to her and smiled. _

"_Thanks Tally." _

_My friend's name was Jinx, but she let me call her Tally. She told me her middle name was Talent, so all her best friends called her Tally. She had cotton candy coloured hair, which was usually loose and pulled back in a head band. Sometimes she wore it in devil horns. She had pale greyish skin and pink cat shaped eyes. She was fond of wearing a witch like costume._

"_You try." I told her. She raised her hand and shot a beam of pink energy at the target. It hit it right in the bullseye._

"_Great job Tally!" I said. "Your hexes are getting alot better!" Jinx laughed. "Thanks Missy! Maybe someday, we can be partners in battle! Jade can join us too!" I high fived her. "Yeah!" _

_~End of Flash Back~_

I shook myself back to reality. I turned the corner and walked into my room. I lay down in my bed. I reflected over my memory. Nobody called me Missy anymore. That was a childish nickname. I turned over. Jinx used to be a villain, but nobody judged her on that. Maybe if I told my team the truth, they wouldn't judge me either.

I thought about the spirit that had appeared earlier. Jinx said it was her twin. I didn't know Jinx had a twin. There was so much I didn't know about her. If I told her who I was, if I told her I was her childhood friend Missy, we could be friends again. We would talk and laugh... I shook my head. There were to many risks. I couldn't tell her who I was. I would keep secret for the time being.

I turned my thoughts away from Jinx and to the Teen Titans. They seemed pretty nice. They were definitely a close team. Everybody seemed to get along with everybody else. They sure functioned well together. Why was everybody either nervous or mad at Kid Flash and Robin though? I knew they used to be part of this team. Bumblebee had been going on about how they left them. But they would have told them before they left. They would have explained why they needed their space. I didn't see any reason to be mad...

**I decided to give you one more chapter before I leave. So the whole Jinx and Artemis mystery is revealed! I hope you liked it!**

**~Pixiedustmagic**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baa-aack! Who missed me? I hoped you haven't all lost interest in my story, because here is the super looooong chapter I promised!**

**This is very important so please don't scroll down no matter how eager you are to read this chapter. Remember how I said Tri-realm was the main dialect in Azarath Metrion and Zinthos? Well I decided that they only use it when they are really angry, because if it was the main dialect I would have to explain how they all learned English and all that.**

**Also, all of you who thought some of my theories(like Jinx's middle name) were random, prepare to be proved wrong!**

**Disclaimer: As I have said before-numerous times- I do not own the Teen Titans or Young Justice.**

**Jaz POV**

I stood impatiently near the door of the Titans East Tower. Star, Jinx, and Raven said they would be here at 5 to pick me up on our way to Argent's. I quickly checked my wrist watch. 5:10 . There was no excuse for them being late as Raven was teleporting them.

Bumblebee walked in and saw me nervously pacing.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Star, Jinx, and Raven are late picking me up to go to Argent's." I explained.

"Oh, is that today?" she said absently and walked out of the room. She had seemed distracted ever since we saw Kid Flash and Robin. I had never really gotten to know them, as I joined the team after they left. They seemed like the kind of people I would like right away, if it wasn't for everything I had heard about them. Apparently they had just left one day, without a word. They had taken Speedy along with them, leaving a spot open in Titans East. I had taken that spot and become one of the Titans. I had clicked with all the Titans girls right away, especially Kole and Jinx. Jinx had told me that Robin used to be the leader of the team, but she wouldn't talk about Kid Flash. When I asked Kole about it, she had said that Jinx had been the closest to Kid Flash, besides Robin, so him leaving was especially hard on her. I asked Kole what she meant by "close" and she had given me a look, which told me all I needed to know.

Just then a swirling black portal appeared in the room. Star, Raven, and Jinx walked out.

"Hello friend!" Star said crushing me with a hug. I thought I was really perky, until I met Star. She is without doubt, the most cheerful person I know.

"Sorry we're late." said Raven in monotone. "We got held up."

"Held up how?" I asked detaching myself from Star. Jinx made a face.

"The two idiots." she said. I took that to mean Robin and Kid Flash, though it could've meant Beast Boy and Cyborg. "They wanted to know exactly where we were going. Extremely annoying. And it's not like it's any of their business." She paused for a moment before adding, "He's not the leader anymore." and I knew she meant Robin and Kid Flash.

"Where's Amby?" I asked looking around. I couldn't see Jinx's red haired sister anywhere.

"She couldn't come." Jinx answered. "She had to watch our niece Maisy."

"Ready to go?" Raven asked. I nodded and she began her signature chant. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." The black vortex appeared again and we walked through it.

* * *

We walked straight into Argent's living room, where she was setting up sleeping bags.

"Hi!" she beamed when she saw us. "Sleeping bags are ready, corn is popped, and movies are picked."

"Sounds like we're set then!" I said brightly. Star nodded vigorously. " I can not wait to start the hanging out! We will eat junk food, and paint the nails, " Raven shot Jinx an alarmed look. " and do the girl talk!"

"I don't have to participate in 'the girl talk' , right?" asked Raven.

"Come on Rae!" Argent coaxed.

"It'll be fun." Jinx added. Raven looked back and forth between their faces before grumbling, "Fine."

I laughed inwardly. Jinx and Argent could always persuade Raven when no else could. I guess that's a sign of true friendship.

I flopped down on my bright blue sleeping bag. I watched Jinx plop down her sleeping bag next to Raven. Almost immediately, a light bulb popped with a burst of pink.

We all jumped. "Sorry!" Jinx cried. "Sometimes, if I don't keep control of my emotions, that can happen! I was just thinking about Young Justice, and that happened!"

"It's okay love." Argent said sweeping up. "By the way, I heard Robin toned down on the hair gel."

Jinx laughed. "Yeah. If you ask me, it looked better the other way though."

"With about a truck load of hair gel in it?" Raven questioned. We all laughed.

"So, Tally." said Argent. "You want to pick out the first movie?"

"Sure." Jinx said. She examined all the movies before picking one and popping it into the DVD player. Argent and Raven went to go get the popcorn.

"Why do they call you Tally?" I asked her as the previews played. Jinx began to speak when Argent and Raven came in holding the popcorn.

"Ssh." Argent said. "It's starting." We settled in with our popcorn to watch the movie. It was a rather corny movie about a girl named Angel. She had alot of troubles in her life. Her mom was a single mom, and very poor. But Angel was a good student and had won a scholarship to a very good college. She goes to that college and learns that just because she's poor doesn't mean she isn't good. She over comes challenges and becomes the best student on campus. It was called "Angel's Prayer".

When it was finished Argent turned to Jinx and said, "A little corny, but a good movie don't you think Tally?"

"I was just asking Jinx why you called her Tally." I broke in.

"That's because of my dumb middle name." Jinx said stuffing her face in a pillow. "What is it?" I asked. "Talent." came her muffled answer. She took her face out of her pillow and said, "Mom could've given me a normal middle name like, Charm or Jennifer. But no, she had to go with Talent."

"You know why she called you that." Raven said.

"Doesn't make me hate it any less." Jinx shot back.

"Why did she call you that?" Starfire asked. Jinx rolled her eyes before answering. "She said that anybody who can do a proper jinx is talented. So if Jinx was the first name, the middle name had to naturally be Talent."

"Can you do jinx?" I asked. "In my sleep." Jinx answered. "Well then," I said brightly. "The name is fitting." Jinx glared at me, but the effect was ruined by the small smile she couldn't hide.

"Okay." Argent said. "Now, if this is going to be a real sleepover, we have to play an old fashioned game of Truth and Dare."

Raven and Jinx groaned, but me and Star beamed. "Jaz, you're up first!" Argent said. I turned to Jinx and said, "Jinx, Truth or Dare."

"Truth." she answered without hesitation. I pondered for a moment before asking, "What is your favourite animal?"

"Weak question." Raven muttered behind my back, but I ignored her.

Jinx grinned. "This is going to sound kind of childish, but unicorns. They always represented good luck, and they had magic that could heal anything, even death."

"That's not childish at all." I said.

We played Truth and Dare for a bit more and watched more movies before Jinx glanced at the clock and yelped. "It's already 3:00 in the morning! Cyborg told us he wanted to see what Robin's new team can do, so we better be well rested."

"You're right." Raven agreed. "We better get to sleep." We all climbed into our sleeping bags and closed our eyes.

* * *

**Jinx POV**

The next morning brought a clear blue sky with fluffy white clouds. We all got up and got ready. Raven, Starfire, Jaz, and I were ready to go at around 8:00. I hugged Argent and she whispered in my ear, "Tell Amby I said hi." Raven created a portal for us and we stepped through it. We stopped at the Titans East Tower to drop off Jaz. Then Raven, Starfire and I stepped through another portal to the Tower.

We quickly ran through the Tower to the practice room. The rest of the team, and Young Justice, were already there.

"Sorry we're late." I said to Cyborg.

"It's no problem." he said. Then he turned to Young Justice. "Who wants to go first?" Robin nudged Artemis. "You should show them your archery." he said. Artemis looked reluctant. "Go on." Miss Martian urged her. Artemis hesitantly drew her bow. She took her arrow, for some reason glanced at me, and shot.

Suddenly a whole bunch of images raced through my mind.

_A flash of blonde hair._

_Smiling grey eyes._

"_Great job Tally!"_

_A pale coloured hand high fiving mine. _

"_Come on Missy!"_

_Me racing a blonde girl across a field. _

All this flashed through my mind in the time it took for her arrow to leave the bow and land in the bullseye with a soft _thunk. _I gasped. Artemis-Missy-looked at me and frantically mouthed the words "They don't know yet. Don't tell them."

"What is it?" Beast Boy frowned.

"It's just," I said hastily, "She's such a good archer."

The rest of Young Justice each performed their skills. But I wasn't watching. I was thinking. Artemis's parents were Sports master and Huntress. Her sister was Cheshire. I remember Robin saying she was Green Arrow's niece. That must be her cover. Her team mates must not know she was in a whole family of criminals. If she wasn't going to tell them, I wouldn't either, but I knew she was making a mistake.

**Sorry unknown, I didn't use the Pandy Zurry idea. I didn't think it would quite fit. I hoped you liked it!**

**~Pixiedustmagic**


	6. Authors Note that I am sorry about

**Very very sorry my fellow Teen Titans lovers. I was going to write a new chapter for this. I had a word document open and everything. I put my hands over the key board, and I was like "Now what?". I have been attacked by the cruel powers of writers block. Any ideas you could give me would be great.**

**~Pixiedustmagic**


	7. Chapter 6

**I really really want to thank unknown. You gave a whole bunch of great ideas, which I am using.**

**Pixiedustmagic: I am getting really tired of doing this!**

**Jinx: Pixie, you have to.**

**Pixiedustmagic: You guys don't think it's necessary, do you?**

**Argent: Sorry Pix, but you have to do it.**

**Pixiedustmagic: But it's so obvious! **

**Raven: Pixie, just do it.**

**Amber: Do it, or I'll haunt your dreams!**

**Pixiedustmagic: Fine, fine! I do not own the Teen Titans or Young Justice.**

**Jinx POV**

We all exited the practice room, heading down to the kitchen for breakfast. I was so lost in thought that I almost ran into a wall. Raven quickly grabbed my shoulders and redirected me.

"Tal, are you alright?" she asked. I quickly snapped out of my daze.

"Fine! I'm fine." I said. Raven frowned at me. She could a empath , so she could read my emotions. She could probably feel my mixed feelings right now. Joy at seeing my old friend, worry that she was making a mistake, conflict about telling the others. Raven opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off my Cyborg yelling,"Bacon here I come!" He ran over to the stove and put some bacon in the frying pan.

"The usual tofu for you and me Jinx?" Beastboy asked. I nodded.

"I didn't know you didn't eat meat." Kid Flash said frowning.

I wasn't a vegetarian, I liked certain types of meat. But for some reason, I could never stomach pig.

"I'm not." I said through gritted teeth. "I just don't eat bacon. You might know that if-". Raven put a hand on my shoulder, and I took a deep breath. _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos._ I thought. I liked to repeat that phrase to calm down. It reminded me of my childhood, playing in the streets of Azarath, running around in the parks of Metrion, and my own home and family in Zinthos. "Anyway," I said trying to keep my cool, "yes, tofu for me." Beast Boy handed me a plate of vegetarian cuisine. Cyborg wrinkled his nose at it. "How can you two stomach that stuff?"

"It's healthy, and has no innocent pigs in it." Beastboy shot back. Raven and I rolled our eyes at eachother. We heard this argument almost every morning.

"Anyway," said Cyborg once he and Beastboy had exhausted the topic of meat and tofu, "A letter came for you Jinx. " He glanced at Missy. "Actually for both you and Artemis."

"Oh, really." I said cautiously. " Who's it from?"

"Somebody named Jade." Cyborg replied with a shrug. Both me and Missy spit out whatever we were eating.

"J-jade?" Missy asked.

"Yup." said Cyborg puzzled. "That was the name." Missy and I stared at eachother in shock.

"Excuse us." I said picking up the letter. Missy and I quickly ran into my room. Missy scanned the letter. "What is she talking about?" she muttered. I took the letter from her and read it.

_Jinx, or Tally, whatever you want to be called,_

_I heard you joined up with the Teen Titans. Good job! I knew you had it in you. That's something I could never do._

_I heard Artemis is with you in Tower. Hi Artemis! Are you two catching up properly?_

_I bet you two are wondering what I'm writing about. I just wanted to warn you. Keep on your toes and stay alert. Word is in the villain grapevine that something is going to happen. I can't say anymore._

_Be safe._

_Jade._

I shook my, confused. What could possibly happen? Just then Cyborg opened the door holding a bunch of envelopes and looking very confused.

"All of these just came for you two." he said and placed the envelopes on the bed. As soon as he left Missy and I began riffling through them.

I saw some of them said "From: Mikron, Baron, Elliot, Billy, and Symore.", " From: Jason", and "From: Angelica". They were all, in fact, from numerous villains including, the entire Hive Five, Red X, and Angel. They all said the same thing. "Something's going to happen. Stay safe."

I turned to Missy, who looked just as miffed as me. "Why would they all send those?" I asked.

"I guess they're all just worried about their favourite two ex-villains." she said with a shrug. I nodded and we both fell silent. The silence was only broken when Beastboy came barging in exclaiming, "Jinx! It's your turn to wash the dishes! Get out here!"

* * *

**Kid Flash POV**

The rest of our stay was rather uneventful. We took notes as we watched the Teen Titans train and battle. We visited Titans Central, and Titans Europe to interview them. They were all cold and frosty to me and Robin, but they seemed to like the rest of the team.

I kept trying to catch Jinx's eye, but she never seemed to look at me. She was either laughing with the rest of the Titans girls, teasing BB, or chatting with Raven and Argent. I had the feeling she was pointedly ignoring me, which now that I think about it, is entirely possible.

The one thing that irked me, was Jinx and Artemis's friendship. They often caught eachother`s eyes, or were found whispering together. Since when were they so buddy buddy?

The end of our trip couldn't have come sooner. Not that I didn't like seeing the Titans. It was the cold, stiff attitude that I wanted to get away from.

The day we left, found us standing near the door with our bags, the Titans facing us, ready to say goodbye.

"Well.. umm." Robin said awkwardly, rubbing his neck. " It was good seeing you all and catching up and all." I saw Artemis and Jinx catch eachother`s eyes and grin. What was it with these two?

"Yah." Cyborg said stiffly.

" Good seeing you." Raven said in monotone.

"Nice meeting you all." Beastboy said

. " Send Christmas cards!" said Jinx. " Now.."

" Goodbye!" Starfire finished brightly. I had the feeling we were being kicked out. Robin and I looked at eachother awkwardly. We had decided we wanted to say this before we left.

I stepped forward. " Look." I said. "We're sorry..." I happened to glance at Jinx. Her eyes were glowing pink. Her anger, which I knew she had tried very hard to control during our visit, was about to go out of control.

" Sorry?" she said dangerously. " Sorry? Do you know what you put us through?"

I stepped nervously back. " Do you know how you made us hurt?" she continued. " One day everything was fine. The next you're gone without a word."

She was starting to remind me of Amber losing her temper with us. "We searched non-stop. The Mas y Menos hardly got any sleep, they were running around everywhere looking for you. Cyborg was searching his computer, trying to track you. Beastboy was turning into all sorts of animals, land, sea, air, looking everywhere for you two! Starfire cried for weeks! Raven couldn't look at anything even distantly connected to you two, without something blowing up! The same went for me! I couldn't look at anything red, or any traffic cones for weeks without a light bulb popping! Aqualad was communicating with sea animals everywhere, asking if they had seen any sign of you! Kole and Gnark went into city to look for you! Kole hates cities! She moved underground to get away from them, from the people in them. But she went into one for you two! And don't get me started on Gnark! The poor guy was in tears by the end of it, he was so scared. Every Titan used all their abilities to try and find you. Every last one of them! Then imagine, one day we get a call. From Batman. Saying you found new team."

I was speechless. I hadn't realized what we put them through. I glanced at Robin who looked stricken.

Jinx had calmed down a bit. "Look," she said quietly. "You hurt my family. My brothers, my sisters. And I don't want you to hurt us again."

Then she shut the door.

My teammates all looked at me.

" Is that true?" M`gaan asked. Robin nodded numbly.

"Not cool man." Conner said shaking his head.

" I must agree." Kaldur said. I looked at Artemis. For some reason she looked frighteningly angry.

" You hurt my friend." she said, looking as if she was about to hit me. She might've, if it wasn't for the gags. A bunch of people snuck up behind us and tied them around our mouths.

"Hey!" I tried to say. It sounded more like, "Hmmf!" I tried fighting them, we all did. But then they pulled something over our heads and everything went dark.

**Cliffie! I love keeping you hanging! Until the next chapter!**

**Pixiedustmagic**


	8. Chapter 7

**Making that cliffie was a good idea! I never knew people to be so eager for a new chapter. Trust me that's a good thing though! I'm glad you're all so eager.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Young Justice and I never will ( :( Sad thought)**

**Jinx POV**

I groaned as I ran my hands through my cotton candy hair.

" I shouldn't have got so angry." I said. " Sorry. It's just, we Zinthonions have fiery tempers."

" We noticed." Beastboy said with a grin.

"It's fine." Cyborg said clapping me on the back. "We were all bursting to say it."

I don't know why, but I felt slightly uneasy. I glanced at Raven. Her face was grim,and I knew she felt it too.

" Are you all right, friends?" Star asked looking at our faces.

Raven shook her head. "Something's wrong."

I nodded. "I know. Something doesn't feel right."

" Like what?" Beastboy asked. Raven and I exchanged looks. "Well, people from Azarath, Metrion, and Zinthos, have this sort of danger sensor."

Raven nodded. "When something bad has happened to somebody we're close to, we can feel it." Raven and I both looked at eachother and then whipped out our communicators.

"What are you doing?" Cyborg asked.

"Calling Argent." We answered together. .

"Hello?" Argent answered.

"Argent!" I said. "Did you feel it?" Argent nodded. "What do you think happened?"

"Whatever it," Raven said. "It isn't good."

Just then my phone rang. " Talk to you later Argent." I said, then hung up. I picked up my cellphone and answered it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Tally!" A voice said.

"Ying?" I asked.

"And Yang!" another voice called out.

"Who is it?" Starfire asked. "My cousins." I answered. "Ying and Yang." I turned back to the phone. "What is it?"

"It's Amby!" Ying and Yang cried together.

"Amby?" I asked.

"Yes!" Ying answered.

"She came to visit us." Yang said. " And this..guy came and trapped her in this cage thing and took her away."

"We tried to stop him." Ying added. "But he fired this spell at us that completely knocked us out. We just woke up!"

"What did this `guy` look like?" I asked.

" Well, he had black hair, in devil horns sort of like yours. He had a cat with him."

"Thanks Ying, Yang." I said, my mind whirring. Then I hung up.

"What was it?" Raven asked. I filled her in on everything Ying and Yang said. Raven's face drained of colour.

"Black devil horn hair." She murmured. " A cat."

"What is it?" Beastboy asked, concerned. Raven turned to him, her face, usually void of emotion, filled with fear.

"Klarion." she answered. " Klarion the witch boy."

* * *

I gasped. "Who is this Klarion?" Starfire asked. I shook my head. "He's a lord of chaos. His reign of terror is famous in Azarath, Metrion, and Zinthos."

"He's a servant of my father." Raven said. "Of Trigon. When I was 14, he came to me and told me that Trigon was becoming powerful again. That's when I went to Earth."

"Raven." I said. "Did you possibly anger him, in any way?" Raven smiled sheepishly. " I _may _have knocked him out with a spell." I groaned. Beastboy looked horrified.

"So, he's after you?" he asked Raven. "Maybe." she shrugged. Then her face turned suspicious. "Why would you care?" Beastboy turned red and muttered something. I rolled my eyes. It was so obvious he liked her.

"So that danger sensor you were talking about." Cyborg said. "It was just turned on because Klarion kid napped Amber?" I thought about all the warning letters we got. "I don't think so." I murmured. I suddenly stood up. "I'm calling Mis- I mean Artemis."

"Why?" Beastboy asked. I ignored him and dialled her number. It rang.. and rang and rang. "She's not picking up." I said finally, turning off my phone. Starfire looked worried. "I shall try calling M`gaan." she said. She and Miss Martian had hit it off, talking about different space quadrants, and galactic politics and so on.

Starfire dialled the number and held the phone to her ear. After a while she put it down and said, "She is not answering the cell of phone either."

I turned to Cyborg. "Try tracking Kid Flash and Robin's communicators."

"I can't track their Young Justice communicators." he said.

"I mean their Teen Titan ones. Artemis told me that they still carry them around." I said.

Several emotions flashed through Cyborg's face when I said this, but he quickly hid them and sat down at the main computer. He rapidly started typing and a map of the city came up. There was two flashing red lights at the east end of town.

"Their in an abandoned warehouse." he said. **(I know, cliche right?) **We all looked at him, waiting for him to say the words. He realized what we were waiting for and cried "Titans Go!"

* * *

**Hee hee hee. Another cliffie! Don't worry next chapter will be up soon. Maybe even today.**

**Pixiedustmagic **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Young Justice, or Klarion the witch boy. (I don't mind not owning Klarion that much. That guy is a brat...)**

**Jinx POV**

We all piled into he T-ship and flew toward the warehouses near the east docks. Cyborg checked his tracker built into his arm. "Their in warehouse 137." he said. **(Do you see what I did there? Hee hee. Get it. 13, unlucky, 7, lucky. Hahahaha! Yah. Never mind.) **We jumped out of the ship and ran onto the docks. I could here the water slowly thumping against the wood. I glanced up at the sky. A gorgeous clear blue, with fluffy clouds floating across it, like big fluffy boats. A beautiful day. I wondered where we would be if Young Justice hadn't come to visit. Maybe at the mall with Starfire, or talking with Jaz in her room. Maybe laying on a green hill in New Zealand, looking at the clouds with Argent, or laughing with Raven.

I shook my head. It didn't matter what might have happened, right now I had to focus on what was actually happening. I had to save my sister and Missy, not mention Miss Martian, Super Boy, Zatanna, and Aqualad. And I guess Kid Flash and Robin too.

We scanned the numbers on the warehouses. 135, 136, "137!" I cried as we reached it. Beastboy turned into a terrier and listened at the door.

"I can't hear anything." he reported as he changed back.

"Are they in there?" I asked Raven.

"I can definitely sense them." she answered. I turned to Cyborg. "Is it safe?"

"Only one way to find out." he answered. He quietly opened the door and we crept in. The first room was deserted and completely broken down. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere, and the floors creaked whenever we took a step. We entered the second room. As soon as we saw what was inside it, we gasped.

Amby was being held in a yellow glowing cage.

The entire Young Justice (minus Robin and Kid Flash) were being held in a titanium cage. Missy's bow and arrows had been taken away, and everyone with super powers had a power inhibitor on their necks. They were all tied to one of the bars in the cage.

The Boy Wonder got a whole trap just for himself, considering his ninja abilities. All his weapons had been taken away, and he had a metal casing all the way to hid neck, sort of like a metal cocoon.

Kid Flash had been placed in a Level 4 containment field. Seeing it brought back unpleasant memories of Madame Rouge.

"Tally!" Amber called when she saw me. "It's a trap, run!" But it was to late. Klarion appeared in the middle of the room. "No where to run." he cackled. We turned around and saw he was right. He had guards blocking every door and window.

His cat meowed. "You're right Teekl." he said deviously. "Their completely at our mercy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Breakline~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get the alien first." Klarion said evilly. Around five guards came at Star holding a sort of hand cuff. Star's face flashed with panic and fear. I could guess why. Raven explained how they had met Starfire to me. I recognized the hand cuffs as the ones Raven said the Gordanians had put on Star. No wonder they made her so panicky. They probably brought back memories of her capture, which had no doubt been more then a little traumatic.

The guards put the hand cuffs on Star. Raven and I lunged at them, but they took out a type of tazer and shocked us. Cyborg tackled them, but they simply electrified him to.

"Ooh!" Klarion cried. "Now trap the robot!" The guards pressed a button and Cyborg flew up to the roof. I realized that they had turned on a electromagnet when pieces of metal flew up to the roof to join him.

"Now, the little green runt." Klarion said. The guards started toward Beastboy. They put a power inhibitor on him so he couldn't change. Then they threw him in the cage with Young Justice, tying him to one of the metal bars.

"Now, I can take care of the two little magic users." Klarion said with glee. He muttered a incantation and me and Raven flew to join Amby in her cage. We tried pounding on the walls, but they just repelled us.

"Why are you doing this Klarion?" Robin asked.

"Oh, you want to hear a story little birdie?" Klarion asked. "Alright. As you know, I work for Lord Trigon. He has wonderfully evil plans. He told me of the Prophecy, and the Gem, and the Portal." Everybody from Young Justice looked confused, but we Titans just glared at him. "A couple years back, Master had a job for me." Klarion continued. " I had to go to the Gem, and tell her that her father was coming." Raven growled. "After I did, this _charming _young lady hexed me!" He glared at Raven. "Then she fled. A couple years later, she defeated my master! She fought against her destiny and won! She stopped the world from ending. Naturally, this did not please me."

"So you wanted revenge." Raven said icily.

"Precisely." Klarion agreed. "I decided to go after the people she cared about. It didn't take much digging to find them. I, ah _persuaded_ a few Azarathians to tell me what I wanted to know." Ravens face turned pale. I mean, paler then usual. "When I asked about who you were close to, they all pointed me to three of your lovely cousins. Amber, Jinx, and Argent. I decided to go after Amber. If I got her, you and Jinx were sure to come."

"What about Argent?" I asked.

"I have a few guards taking care of her." he said evilly.

"Where do we come in?" Missy called out from her cage.

"Ah yes." Klarion said. "I also decided to go after your team. You see, little Raven here still cared about Robin and Kid Flash here. All the Titans still do. And imagine how happy I was when I discovered that Jinxey here and Artemis were old friends! That was a nice bonus."

I stared at Missy in horror. Klarion just spilled her secret!

"What do you mean 'old friends'?" Kid Flash asked.

"Oh, they haven't told you?" Klarion asked, looking back and forth between us in glee. "Jinxey, why don't you tell the story?"

"Don't call me Jinxey." I said.

"Tell them." Klarion commanded. "Or else." I looked desperately at Missy. She looked conflicted for a moment. Then she nodded and mouthed _Tell them._

"Okay." I said. "Back at the HIVE, there was an optional class. This man taught us combat, and we got an hour free time to practice. Well,that sounded good to me, so I signed up. The man teaching us was called Sports Master." The Young Justice all grimaced at the name. "He brought his daughter to learn with us." I continued. " I became friends with her. Best friends if I recall. I called her Missy." I looked at Young Justice to see if they were catching on. They weren't. "She was an amazing archer." I said pointedly. Still nothing. Gosh, Kid Flash's slowness must have rubbed off on them. "And she was blonde." I said loudly. They realized what I was talking about and all went "Oohhhh."

"Your dad is Sports Master?" Robin asked Missy. She nodded.

"And my mom used to be Huntress. And my sister is Cheshire."

'Why didn't you tell us?" Zatanna asked. Missy stared at her shoe. "i was afraid."

"I hate to break up this touching scene." Klarion said. "But I'm not done with you yet. Teekl and I have to go get our, ah _equipment. _Guards stay here and watch them."

He left carrying the cat. "We have to find a way out of here." I said to the others.

"I know." Beastboy said. "I do not like the sound of _equipment."_ Just then one of the guards approached our magic cage. Amby, Raven, and I quickly moved into fighting stance.

"Relax." he said. His voice was strangely familiar. "I'm here to help."

"Wait." Amby said. She lowered her stance. " Jay?"

* * *

Raven and I lowered our stances to. "Jay!" I exclaimed. "Thank Zinthos!" Even Raven smiled.

"Who's this?" Cyborg asked.

"This is Jay." Amby said.

"He's from Azarath." Raven added.

"And one of our really close friends." I finished.

"Close friends?!" Kid Flash and Beastboy said together jealously. Raven and I rolled our eyes.

"We've known him since kindergarten." Raven said.

"He's like a brother to us." Amby and I said together.

"I didn't know you could trap a spirit." Jay said examining the cage.

"There's a spell." Amber said.

"And I'm sure Klarion knows every spell." Raven added.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Jay grinned. "Klarion isn't very subtle." he said. " I saw Amby go into Ying and Yang's house. Then there was a big explosion, and he ran out carrying Amby in a magical cage. I knew something was up. So I followed him. I found out his plan, and pretended to be a guard. I can't let him hurt my sisters." We smiled at him. He suddenly became serious. "I am here to help you escape. I know you can get out of that cage yourselfs." Raven, Amby and I smiled at eachother.

"What was he thinking putting us in the same cage?" Amby and I said together.

'He's not very bright." Jay smiled. "So once you get out, meet me in the front and I'll help you escape." We nodded.

"Hey!" one guard called over. "What are you doing?"

"Um. Just giving them a piece of my mind!" Jay called back. "Once Klarion is done with you, you will regret being born!" he said loudly to us so that the guard could hear. Then he turned back to us and smiled. "Good luck."

**Here I leave you off again. Till the next chapter my friends!**

**~Pixiedustmagic**


	10. Last Chapter!

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying this, but I do not own the Teen Titans, Young Justice or (tear) ..Jinx. Waahahaahaa! **

**Jinx POV**

Amby, Raven, and I studied the cage.

"Could be a Magic Repelling Cage." I said. "It would explain why it keeps bouncing us back."

"No." Raven said shaking her head. "That doesn't contain spirits. How about a Spirit Containment Cage?"

"Then how is he keeping you two?" Amby pointed out. "That can't be it. It's probably a rune of some sort."

"Hey guys!" Beastboy called. "Not getting any younger! Almost done with your magic mumbo jumbo?"

Raven sent him a cross look. "This _mumbo jumbo _isn't as easy as it seems, Grass Stain. We have to figure out what kind of magic is in play, then use the counter curse."

"Yah, yah." Kid Flash said. "Just hurry up!" Amby, Raven, and I looked at eachother and sighed.

" Alright." Raven said. "So we know Klarion is a lord of chaos."

"Right." I said. "So that means whatever spell he used is probably dark."

"Yah!" Amby said. "And we all know what that means!"

"What?!" Robin called, bored and slightly frustrated.

"There's a fool proof way to defeat all dark spells." I said.

"And what's that?" Cyborg asked. Amber, Raven, and I smiled at eachother.

"It's going to sound corny..." Raven said.

"But it's friendship." Amber and I finished.

"That is corny." Super Boy said. We rolled our eyes.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" we cried together. The cage burst apart.

"Hey!" one of the guards yelled. They all noticed what was going on and ran at us. I rolled my eyes. Really, they are no match for my jinxes, which as I told Jaz, are pretty good.

I fired a big round sphere of pink bad luck energy at the ceiling. It exploded over the guards who passed out immediately. We quickly ran over to the others. I jinxed the lock on the Young Justice's cage and we quickly untied them. I handed Missy's bow and arrows back to her, and we took off the power inhibitors. Raven used her powers to explode Star's handcuffs. I took the remote from one of the guards pockets and turned off the electromagnet. Cyborg fell to the ground with a _clunk_. Raven turned off Kid Flash's Level 4 containment field, and I freed Robin from his cocoon.

He rubbed his neck stiffly. "Thanks."

"No problem." I said. "Come on, let's go meet Jay."

* * *

We ran quietly to the front. There was about fifteen guards there. "Jay." I whispered. One of the guards looked in our direction, and gave us a thumbs up.

"Hey!" he shouted. "They escaped! They went that way!" He pointed down the docks, in the opposite direction of the T-ship. Jay took of his helmet.

"So you managed to get out?" he asked.

"Noo." Raven said rolling her eyes. "We're still stuck in our traps." Jay shook his head smiling.

"Where are all the guards?" he asked. I smirked. "Ah, of course." he said. "There alright though? You didn't over do it?"

I shook my head. "They're just unconscious." Jay nodded. "Alright, Klarion will probably have noticed you're gone by now."

Just then we heard a loud screech. "No! NO, NO!"

"That would be the brat now." Amby observed. Jay nodded. "So, go run for your ship, and get out of here."

Cyborg stepped forward shaking his head. "The Teen Titans don't run from a fight." he said. He turned to Young Justice. "You guys, get to the ship."

Aqualad stepped forward. "We can not leave you here to fight alone."

"Look," Raven said. "You guys are guests in our city. We can't let you get hurt here. Now go!"

Missy looked at me hopefully. I smiled inwardly. She could never stay away from a fight, even if you dragged her.

"Let Missy stay." I said. "But the rest have to go." The Young Justice hesitantly stepped away, then ran towards the ship. Missy stayed.

Klarion came bursting out the door, and saying he was angry, was an understatement. His eyes were glowing red, and there were flames bursting around him.

"Titans!" Cyborg said. "Go!"

**Kid Flash POV**

We paced nervously near the T-ship. I couldn't believe we just left them to fight.

"Did you know about Artemis's family?" I asked Robin to keep my mind off the fight. He looked up from his gadget he had been playing with. "I had a hunch." he answered.

"How can you even be playing with a toy, when they're out there fighting?" Super Boy burst out.

"Relax, SP." Robin said. "The Titans can take care of themselves. But just in case you all wanted to watch," he clicked a button, and live surveillance of the fight appeared on our tiny wrist screens. "I was hacking the surveillance cameras." Robin said. We all smiled and looked at our wrist screens.

Cyborg shot Klarion in the stomach with his arm laser. But Klarion didn't fall over. He didn't even seem fazed.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven yelled and encased him in black energy. He simply muttered a spell of his own and broke out.

Beastboy came at him in the form of an elephant, meaning to trample him. Klarion pushed him aside with a beam of red energy.

That guy, Jay, ran at him, his hands glowing with black energy like Raven's, but Klarion got rid of him as easily as a gnat.

Artemis and Jinx worked together as a team. Jinx shot a hex, which Artemis shot an arrow through. The result was that the tip of the arrow was glowing with bad luck magic. Klarion waved his arm and the arrow redirected itself and pointed back towards Jinx and Artemis. They quickly jumped out of the way.

Amby, being a spirit couldn't do anything. Jinx told me, that when you choose to come back as a spirit, you lose your powers. If you don't choose to come back, you get to keep them. Many people think that that is a small price to pay in exchange for getting to see your loved ones. But I could tell she wished she could do something, right now. Then it looked she had an idea. She floated over to Jinx and whispered something in her ear. I saw Jinx nod excitedly and run over to Raven. She whispered something and Raven nodded.

They joined their hands, and pointed at Klarion. A swirl of black and pink energy came at him. I supposed it was Raven and Jinx's magic combined. Klarion looked at it in fear, and it plowed over him, knocking him over. Raven and Jinx highfived. I was starting to think they had won when Klarion stood up.

"You can't defeat me." he said. "There will always be chaos, and where there is chaos, there is me."

"Wait!" Artemis shouted. "I just remembered! It's the cat! Get the cat!" She pointed at the orange cat with black markings. Jinx realized what she meant and sent a hex at the cat.

"No! Teekl!" Klarion cried. The cat fell to the ground and Klarion flickered in and out of sight.

"I'll be back." he said picking up his pet. Then he disappeared.

"Come." Kaldur said. "We should congratulate them, and say our good byes." We all nodded and walked down the dock to the Titans. Jinx and Raven were talking to Argent on their communicators, checking if she was alright.

"Yes. I'm fine." I heard her say. "Those guards are going to need medical attention though, after what I did to them." Jinx and Raven laughed then snapped their communicators closed.

"Good job." Robin said.

"Thanks." Cyborg said.

"We must say our good byes now." Kaldur said. "We are needed back at the cave."

"Before we leave." I said. "Me and Robin need to explain." I glanced at Jinx. Her eyes weren't glowing. She had crossed her arms and was waiting.

"Our mentors called us." Robin said. "Kid Flash, Speedy, and I. We thought it was going to be a short visit, so we didn't think we would need to say good bye."

"They said there had been an up swing in villains and they needed their partners." I continued. "They said we could go back once criminal rate had gone down a bit. But the villains kept coming. The rate never went down."

"Then, we met Kaldur." Robin said. "And one thing led to the next, and there was Young Justice."

"Well, I guess we forgive you." Raven said after a pause.

"Yes." Starfire said. " All is good." Beastboy flashed his signature grin, and after a moment Cyborg smiled too. I looked at Jinx.

"Yah." she said. "This is a good team."

"Maybe you could come visit us sometime." Robin said. "All you saw, was us getting kid napped. "

"Sure." Cyborg said. "That'd be cool."

We walked towards the bio-ship. Before we climbed in, I saw Artemis hug Jinx and whisper something in her ear. Jinx nodded and smiled at her. Then we climbed onto the ship.

"What were you talking to Jinx about?" I asked Artemis.

"I asked her a question." Artemis answered.

"What? Why?" I said.

"It would be against girl code not to ask her permission." she said. Then she climbed into her seat, leaving me miffed.

"By the way, Artemis." Robin said as we were lifting off. "You know you're welcome here, no matter who your family is, right?"

Artemis nodded. "Yah, yah I know." Then we flew towards Mt. Justice. Because after all, Happy Harbour still needs protecting.

**Done! I really, really hope you liked this story! I have an idea for two more fanfics after this. The first one will be Light speed by Jinx's POV. And the second... well that's a surprise.**

**~Pixiedustmagic**


	11. I Have A Poll

**So I am writing a Rise of The Guardians Fanfic. So of course I need to make up a character. SO what idea do you guys like better? **

**The princess of dragons( don't worry she's a girl. She just has dragons as friends and she like commands them.) named Kaeli. **

**Or a genie girl name Celeste.**

**I'm not sure that Celeste is a good name for the genie girl, so if you have a idea for the name PM or review it to me.**

**Now go my minions! Go to the poll!**


	12. Delete or Not?

Alright here is the deal. Lot's of people think that my idea for Jinx is far fetched and weird. Of course, it is, but anyway. Other people like it, so I'm not sure what to do. I have a poll on my page asking you guys what you think. Here are the choices:

Delete Secrets Of Jinx, Old Friends, and I Miss It, then write a more realistic back story for Jinx.

Keep going! I really like what you have been doing!

Create a different, alternate back story for Jinx, but keep the one you have already. That way people who don't like Secrets of Jinx, can just read that.

So go ahead vote! I want your honest opinion! (But personally the last option means alot more work for me. But don't put that into consideration at all! Just vote for what YOU want to happen!)


End file.
